


Rewards (Jon Moxley/OC/Sami Callihan)

by KailynnDomina



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Kitten Kink, M/M, Master/Pet, NSFW, Pet Play, Sharing, Smut, mox is possessive but loveable, sami is a hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynnDomina/pseuds/KailynnDomina
Summary: Request: Smut; Daddy Mox introduces his buddy Sami to his kitten.  THERE IS LOTS OF KITTEN/DADDY ROLEPLAY IN HERE! You’ve been warned so don’t complain





	1. Chapter 1

“Come here, kitten!” … “Mia!”

It took hearing him call for me a few times before I realized I was in fact being called. I quickly dumped my book off my lap and walked through the rooms looking for Jon. Finally I found him in the kitchen, leaned up against the counter that was now covered in dozens of kinds of booze; him standing proudly with his arms spread out as if presenting a buffet.

“Whoa, throwing a liquor kegger?” I asked with a snicker.

Jon smirked and said, “You know it, baby. It is a special weekend and I want a celebration to end all celebrations.”

My teeth sunk into my lip sharply when he gave a wink and a husky chuckle. Why was I still affected by how damn hot he was?

“You’re lucky its your birthday or else I’d be completely against this,” I replied.

I tried to pretend to be annoyed but it was obvious I was just as up for it as he was. I had never been a party girl or done a bad thing in my life until I met Moxley. Jon and I complemented each other well. I was a shy, goody two-shoes and he was a recovering, bad ass, terrible influence. I kept him upright when he was spiraling back down and he kept me from being too uptight. I loved that I could be a little reckless at times around him without guilt. It worked well.

My eyes locked with his as he slid around the counter and, without hesitation, grabbed my waist in a bruising grip to pull our bodies flush.

Tilting my head up, I let my lips brush his in an almost kiss as those bright blue orbs burned into my own.

“They’ll be here in about an hour. If you wanna do anything to get ready, might want to do it now. But I’d love it if you wore those black booty shorts, kitten.”

The corner of my pink lips lifted into a smirk and I gave him a real kiss in reply. It gave me a ridiculous ego boost that he wanted to show me off around his friends sometimes.

“Anything for you, daddy, but you know me in those shorts with alcohol in my system might leave you with a handful to deal with around all those friends of yours. ‘Specially B-Boy,” I teased softly.

Before I could pull away, his fingers tightened harshly into my sides and a threatening growl rumbled from his throat. Oh, there it was.

“I’ll fuckin’ kill 'im before he touches you. I’ll kill any of 'em.”

I couldn’t stop a stupid grin from crossing my lips.

“Good. Just checking,” I murmured, “I’m gonna go get dressed now.”

…

Pulling my long hair up into a high pony tail, I stared my reflection down in the mirror. I looked pretty damn good, if I said so myself. My light blue tank top complemented my warm skin tone and the black booty shorts that Jon loved framed my ass well and made my short legs look long. It was all topped off with light make up and my day-collar that looked like a simple silver metal choker necklace. I gave my hair one last fluff and headed back to the den where everything and everyone had been moved after arriving.

Already shit was spilled all over the concrete floor and people were obviously intoxicated.

“There she is! Look at this fuckin’ princess, assholes!”

My cheeks warmed up and I gave Jon the middle finger as he slid up to my side.

“Don’t be an ass,” I muttered.

“I’m not. I’m bein’ serious. You look fuckin’ fantastic.”

As if to emphasize his meaning, a large hand slapped and grabbed my ass cheek, making me squeak in reflex. That got a few chuckles and jeers from the men around us. Suddenly another body was pressed against my other side.

I had just taken a deep breath, ready to give the jerk a mouthful, when I received a large smacking kiss against my cheek and caught a whiff of a familiar cologne in turn.

Looking up, I found Jon’s best friend Sami smirking down at me.

“You almost got smacked, Callihan,” I snickered, “Announce yourself next time.”

Sami was the only other man that was allowed to touch me an any capacity other than men in my family. It was a 'rule’ I fully supported from Jon.

“Sorry, princess. Have to keep ya on your toes some how,” he teased.

“Sa-ah-ah-mi! Glad you made it man,” Jon shouted, pulling away to embrace the other man in a tight hug.

“Course I did. What kind of bro would I be if I bailed on your birthday kegger?”

“And that’s why I love you, bro,” Jon said with a large grin as he pulled back.

I watched on, amused at their antics, until I was pulled back under Jon’s arm. I fell back into my usual spot comfortably and hung on as he went around the room greeting others as he noticed them.

Snagging a bottle of lemon vodka, I started drinking to occupy myself.

It didn’t take more than half an hour or so for it to kick in. The more I drank, the better the music sounded and the more I got tired of being stuck to his side.

“I’m dancing,” I stated, pulling away.

“'Kay, let me know if anyone bothers you,” he murmured, letting me go after giving me a passionate kiss.

A hand slapped my ass as I walked away and I couldn’t help but smirk and throw him a wink. Some poppy, sexy beat started playing as I joined the big group of people and started dancing. There were a few girls in the insane amount of men here, and somehow we all ended up in the same area, dancing together like there was no tomorrow. I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t hot, but I’d never admit it out loud.

Our bodies moved together in perfect rhythm and soon enough it was garnering quite the attention. Several of the women got swept off until it was just me and one other, a pretty blonde. After one more song, she was gone too.

I pouted slightly and thought about returning to the couch with Jon but a pair of arms wrapping around my waist stopped me before I could.

“Now I know you weren’t about to go before having a dance with me?”

My lips quirked into a slight smirk as I let my eyes roll up to find the one guy I had warned Jon about, leering down at me.

“Oh B, I thought you’d know better than to try this, especially with Jon right across the room,” I replied coolly.

While I enjoyed the attention, I had no intentions of ever cheating on Jon and B-Boy wasn’t about to change that.

“I’d back off before you get the shit kicked out of you,” I warned.

My voice slurred from the alcohol and I cursed myself mentally. He tried to pull me back against him but I didn’t give in, instead clawing at the hands on my waist. Of course he wouldn’t let go, instead grabbing on so tight that I cried out in pain.

“Moxley ain’t gonna do shi-”

A cry of pain cut cut off the rest of his response and I was released suddenly when he went flying. I couldn’t help a scream of shock and spun to get out of the way as a body went crashing against B-Boy. Instead of my boyfriend, I found Sami pounding the hell out of the other man, pure rage painted onto his normally sweet features. When blood was starting to be flung around, I swallowed back my fear and hurried to the two, patting Sami harshly on the back.

“Sami! Stop! You’re gonna actually kill him!” I warned him in a panicked tone.

With one last shot to the face, the black haired man stopped his assault and sat back on his shins, panting.

“Let that be a warning to the rest of you pricks. Hands off Moxley’s girl or one of us will beat your face in. Someone get this cock sucker out of here,” Sami called out.

Jon suddenly appeared through the crowd, looking just as surprised as I felt. He helped Sami up and said something about cleaning him up, tossing me a motion to follow. I stayed on their heels, noticing that the party resumed as normal once the music turned back up.

Jon slammed the bathroom door open and Sami immediately set to washing his hands. I got the medical kit out, just in case, and stood by, watching as Jon helped clean Sami’s knuckles up. Luckily he only needed one bandage across the back of his hand, which looked like it was cut from B’s teeth.

Once he was fixed up, he leaned back against the sink and stared at the wall between myself and Jon.

“Soooo, you wanna explain what that was about?” Jon asked finally.

The music was turned up louder all of a sudden so I shut the door to muffle the sound somewhat. Despite it being quieter, Sami just shrugged without speaking.

“B-Boy was trying to dance with me. Didn’t really want to take no as an answer, then Sami swooped in and saved the day,” I explained after a few moments of silence.

Carefully I tipped the raven-haired man’s chin up and he finally caught my gaze.

“Thank you, I really appreciate it.”

“S'nothing. He’s been askin’ for that for a long time,” Sami finally spoke.

“No, man, she’s right. Thank you. Fuckin’ Butcher had me in this dumb ass argument and I didn’t see it happening,” Jon muttered.

“Really, it’s no problem. You know I got your back, both of you.”

I bit my lip softly as Sami flashed us a big grin. Jon stood there quietly, tapping his fingers against his thighs, then turned to look at me curiously.

“What?” I asked. 

A hand lashed out and gripped the back of my neck, pulling me in close until his lips brushed my ear.

“Maybe its the tequila talkin’, but I think Sami here deserves a reward. What do you say, kitten? Wanna be a good girl and play with daddy’s friend?” he murmured huskily.

Shudders tore up my spine and a moan slipped out at the idea. Sami was definitely one of the better looking guys I’d ever laid eyes on.

“Would he be okay with that?” I asked out loud.

Sami’s eyebrows knitted together as he looked between the two of us.

“Okay with what?” he asked.

Jon chuckled and whispered, “Oh yeah, he’d be very okay with it. Go ask him real nice, kitten.”

Swallowing thickly in anticipation, I took baby steps forward as Sami eyed me curiously.

“What-”

“Sami, I have a very, very serious question for you,” I interrupted.

His eyes widened slightly before darting over to Jon as I got incredibly close to him, our chests pressing together as I reached up for his crazy black locks. Twirling some hair around my finger, I gently pulled him down until our noses were touching.

“Would you like to join Jon and I…” I paused with a little smile, “Daddy and I, I should say, so I can give you a reward for saving me like the hero you are?”

Bright green eyes stared back into my blue ones as I licked my lips, the tip of my tongue barely brushing his lower lip.

“A-Are you serious?” he asked hoarsely, eyes finally moving back to Jon.

“Completely. Man, after that shit you just pulled, I gotta do somethin’ to show my appreciation. You’ve always been there for me, proven you’re closer than blood, and now you’re doin’ the same for her. She wants you too, bro, or she wouldn’t have agreed to the idea. You do like her, right? I’ve seen some of the looks you give her.”

Sami’s cheeks flushed bright red and for a moment he stumbled over his words, but finally he went silent and returned his gaze to mine.

“You want this?” he asked me roughly.

“Very much so,” I admitted, teething again on my bottom lip, “Since he’s okay with it, I really want it.”

He breathed out a curse before snagging my hair as I did his and pulling me roughly into a kiss. It was harsh and biting and painful, and it was nothing I expected from him. Sami was always very gentle towards me.

“Fuck man, save some for the bedroom.”

Sami pulled back with a sheepish chuckle but the lust lingered in his darkening eyes.

“Right, well let’s get to the bedroom then,” Sami muttered, grinning.

Sami and Jon flanked my sides as we went to the room. As soon as we stepped in, Jon was on me, hard and heavy. Hands aggressively ripped at my clothes until every last scrap was on the floor and I was naked as the day I was born.

Jon finally pulled back and we both panted for air. With a smirk, he tugged at the metal on my neck and pointed to the chest in the corner.

“Just the collar, daddy, or the leash too?” I asked instantly.

“The collar should do fine tonight. We’ll show him all your other toys another night,” he muttered, giving a light wink when I stared at him in awe.

He planned on this happening more than once? I could hardly contain my excitement as I rushed to the toy chest and dug my black silk collar out. I quickly exchanged the two and dropped to my knees, staring up at both men with a big, goofy grin.

“Now, Sami, you know Mia, my princess. Now, meet Mia, my kitten,” Jon said, making a show of coming over and petting my hair.

Sami’s lips curved up into a sly smile as he watched on. I leaned into Jon’s touch and let out a soft moan of appreciation.

“Damn. Just… damn,” Sami sighed, “I never expected…”

Jon gave a sharp laugh and tugged at my hair, earning a squeal from my lips.

“There’s a lot about this slutty kitten you’d never expect, Sami. Most of all, she likes to be used. You can fuck any hole you want, tell her dirty things that will have her squirming on your dick, spank her til she’s cherry red, but there’s one rule. You never disrespect her. We use her because she lets us. She may be my slutty kitten but that’s because she wants to be. If she ever says red, we stop and listen. Capiche?”

Hearing Jon say “us” and “we” made my skin raise in goose bumps.

“Got it. I’d never dream of hurting her. You know that right, Mia?” he asked.

I nodded immediately and offered him a warm smile.

“I trust you as much as I trust daddy, Sami,” I replied quietly.

A low rumble resonated from his chest as he let his head fall back. Jon chuckled and released my hair, giving me a soft pat.

“So, let’s get this show started. Sami, what do you wanna do first to our little kitten?”

When his green eyes ultimately landed on my form, he smirked in such a way that made my thighs clench and pussy weep.

“Get her on the bed, Mox. I’m gonna do what I’ve wanted to do since I met her.”


	2. Chapter 2

Head landing on the pillows with a thud, I let Jon position me how he wanted before he went and sat in the chair next to the window; giving him a perfect view of the bed and us. Sami stalked closer and I nearly jumped when his fingers gently caressed my arm, my eyes darting to meet his. His smirk softened after a moment.

“You’re gorgeous, you know that right, kitten?” he asked.

“T-Thank you, Sami,” I whimpered twitching under his exploratory touches.

He kept glancing at Jon, as if making sure it was still okay, until his fingers teasingly ran over my nipple.

I couldn’t stop a pleased mewl and arched into his fingers. Again and again, he repeated the motions, switching from side to side, until finally he stopped and climbed onto the bed.

His knees landed between mine and I spread my legs instinctively to give him more room. Green eyes made their way slowly down my body as his hand followed the same path.

My skin felt like it was being teased with electricity from the sensations of his calloused fingers, so like Jon’s and yet so different, traipsing all across every inch of exposed skin on my upper torso. Goosebumps trailed in his wake. Finally his hands came back up and cupped my breasts, earning a sharp gasp from my lips.

He squeezed and pinched and tugged until I was writhing beneath his hands in need. Ducking down, he tucked his face in the hollow between my neck and shoulder just to place a soft bite on my skin.

My breath stammered with a whimper in reply and I instantly gave him more room.

“You know, I was pretty fuckin’ jealous when Mox walked in with you the first time I met you, but I was happy for him too. A part of me though, just wished it’d been me that saw you first. Over time though I’ve come to just accept you and Mox as a thing, a good thing, told myself you never would have wanted me anyway. So this, this is fuckin’ with my head a bit, but trust me on this Mia, I’ll make this an experience you’ll never forget, kitten.”

My heart beat rapidly as I sorted through my emotions. He thought I wouldn’t want him? He must be blind. It actually made me a little sad to think about that, and wonder who had hurt him to make him think that. Sami was such a sweet guy.

Turning slowly, I let my lips brush his cheek and murmured, “It’s no secret that Mox is my forever, but don’t you ever doubt yourself like that. I’ve always found you incredibly sexy. Right now though, the way you’re touching me, I’ve never wanted you more.”

Sami went silent for a moment, teeth retracting from my skin, and finally I heard a low chuckle.

“Let’s just see about that, hmm?”

One hand skirted down my torso and slipped right down between my thighs, tearing a gasping moan from my lips when a finger slid into my core swiftly.

“Ooh you’re soaking wet, kitten.”

With a sharp bite to my shoulder, he leaned back and scooted down the bed, settling on the bed between my legs. Teasing nips went up and down both thighs, driving me nuts, until finally he stopped and buried his tongue between my folds.

“Fuck!” I breathed in sharply.

Fingers curling in the sheets, I dropped my head back flat and fought against the urge to move under him.

“Good job, kitten. You’re really learning,” Jon commented.

I forced my eyes open and looked just to find him with his jeans down mid-thigh and stroking his cock. My eyes narrowed at him and he simply smirked. He knew how much it irritated me if I couldn’t be a part of pleasing him.

“Daadddyy, not fair,” I whined.

Suddenly Sami did something with his fingers and immediately I forgot all about my frustration at Jon, focusing only on the pleasure growing in my core.

“Shit, Sami, there! Please- Ngh!”

The dark haired man took my advice and kept stroking the same spot, never resting his tongue for even a second. It was unbelievable how good it felt.

My legs started shaking and I ached to grab his hair while that undeniable feeling boiled to life. Instead I scratched at my own skin, gasping as I left deep pink grooves against my pale flesh.

“She’s gonna cum,” Jon commented.

Sami let out a starved-sounding growl and pressed his face harder into my folds, working his fingers at a deeper angle that hurt but felt heavenly all at once.

“S-Sa-Sami! Sami, I-”

Arching off the bed, my toes curled almost painfully into the sheets as that sweet, all-encompassing relief finally broke across my body. A scream that surprised even myself reverberated through the room as he sucked my clit between his lips and fucked my pussy with his fingers to the point I felt like I was going to be bruised everywhere between my legs.

What shocked me though was that he didn’t stop. Jon, even as my daddy, let me down easily once I came. Sami though, he kept going and went even harder, not letting the pleasure stop for even a second. I tried to beg him to stop, but all that came out was pathetic, screeching mewls of his name as I thrashed under his skilled tongue.

I heard Jon’s gruff curses and wanted to see him, but my eyes felt glued shut in orgasmic bliss. Suddenly Sami shifted his fingers somehow, pushing up more but not as deep, and finally released my sensitive nub, instead focusing on a new spot inside my cunt I’d never felt touched.

The strangest feeling boiled to life as he lifted to his knees and kept punishing that one area. I felt like I needed to cum and piss at the same time and I couldn’t figure out why.

“She ever squirt for you?” Sami asked out of the blue, voice raspy and deep.

“Don’t think so. You able to make her?”

“Think so. Pretty sure if I just…”

When he trailed off, he maneuvered his fingers again just to steal another sharp gasp from my lungs and my thighs tried to clench around his wrist but he forced them down quickly.

“Don’t stop it. Don’t you fucking dare, kitten. Go with it. It’ll feel better ‘n anything you’ve ever felt,” Sami growled, leaning up over me.

I forced my eyes open and blushed as he stared me down.

“I want you to cum for me again, and this time it’s gonna be different, but go with the flow, okay?”

I nodded which apparently was the right thing to do because I was rewarded with a hungry kiss. It only served to ramp up the pleasure building back up. I wanted to stop him because of how much it felt like I was going to have an accident, but I trusted him.

Eye lids fighting a losing battle, I finally let my eyes screw up again as I moaned and opened my legs wider for him.

“Fuck, yeah, good girl. Such a good kitten. That’s right, let it go.”

Against my natural instinct, I relaxed and listened to him, quickly burning up precipice of another climax. My whole body shook as he started rubbing my clit with his thumb and hooked his fingers up again, and then what felt like an explosion of ecstasy burst through my core.

Nails carving at his skin, I cried his name and pulled him into a ravenous kiss, biting and panting for breath as indescribable pleasure went rampant through my veins.

Sami moaned into my mouth as he jerked his fingers out suddenly. He drew away and I fell limply against the sheets, fighting for breath as I listened to the noises of him undressing and cursing. My thighs felt wet and it made me want to squirm away in embarrassment. Alas I had no strength to move my body. Jon’s quiet grunts of pleasure finally registered in my ears and I managed a peek over just to find him fisting his leaking cock at the base, a look of pure carnal lust etched onto his ruggedly boyish features.

Then Sami was over me again and I was lost to anything except him. His mouth bruised against mine as he settled between my thighs, cock prodding my stomach stiffly as precum leaked against my skin.

“Ready?” he breathed huskily.

“Fuck, yeah,” I whimpered.

Reaching between our bodies, he adjusted himself and I couldn’t hold back and moan as he easily slid in. His lips dropped to my ear as he moaned.

“God damn it, Mia,” he growled, voice so low it sounded dangerous.

A squeal escaped my mouth as he sunk his teeth into my skin right as he thrust the rest of the way in. Despite having been full of his fingers, his cock filled me even more. I couldn’t contain a sluttish moan of his name when he finally started fucking me into the mattress. His breaths and grunts were like liquid candy in my ears with each movement.

My nails were sure to leave scars up and down his back as I clawed at him needily.

“Move over,” Jon suddenly demanded.

Sami lifted and the bed dipped. When I was able to open my eyes, I found Jon kneeling on the mattress, dick hardened and waiting near my face. I reached out with a whimper without a second thought.

“You’ve been such a good kitten tonight. You’ve more than earned your treats. Do you- shiiiitttt”

He went quiet as I sucked harder on his cock, eyes rolling back in bliss.

“Do you want to eat your treats or do you want 'em in your pussy?” he finally grunted.

Sami swore loudly and let out a shaky chuckle.

“Good question. Where do you want it, kitten?” Sami added.

I debated, then carefully pulled off Jon’s cock to answer.

“Daddy’s in my pussy and Sami’s in my mouth,” I managed to say between gasps and moans.

“Sounds fuckin’ great,” Jon snapped, “Sami? What do you say we switch man?”

Sami pulled out without a moment’s hesitation and I was dragged down the bed as they moved around. A slap to my ass made me cry out before I was rolled over onto my stomach.

“Go get your treat, kitten. He’s waiting. While you do that, daddy’s gonna fill up this pretty little cunt of yours. You want that?”

“Fuuuck, yes!” I whined.

Sami’s hand gently tangled in my locks and I crawled back up the bed to rest on my elbow between his thighs, quickly swallowing his engorged cock. In the same movement, Jon thrust in deep and hard.

“Oh hell, that feels so fuckin’ good,” Sami groaned, “You’re doing fan-fucking-tastic, Mia.”

I couldn’t help a flush of happiness at the encouragement and worked even harder up and down his dick, wanting to please him more. Between Sami and Jon’s filthy words and their attentions though, I quickly lost my pace as I felt another orgasm creep up fast. Jon fucked me hard from behind, hands squeezing my cheeks with a painful grip as his hips slammed into mine repeatedly. His cock went so far in I felt like I was being torn in two, and I loved it.

“S-Shit, keep goin’ kitten. Close,” Sami grunted.

He started directing my movement, pushing me down and shoving his way into my throat hectically, and I felt the tears make tracks down my face but I ignored them.

“Cum, kitten. Cum right fuckin’ now,” Jon growled suddenly.

With his last few rough stammering, thrusts, I let myself fall once more into the bliss and moaned around Sami. Almost in tandem, I felt cum fill both holes, making me shiver in delight. I quickly swallowed every drop of Sami’s before falling onto my side on the bed.

The three of us lay there panting for a while, the sounds of our breath and the muffled music being the only noises in the air.

“Holy fuckin’ shit,” Jon finally said, breaking the silence.

“Seconded,” Sami replied.

I couldn’t help but chuckle.

The bed moved and Jon was by my side instantly. I eyed him in confusion as I saw the sly smirk on his face.

“You didn’t get to finish all your treats,” was all he said.

My body shuddered and a weak whimper passed my lips as he swiped up wetness from my thigh and between my lips. He held sticky, glistening fingers up in front of my lips and uttered one command.

“Swallow for daddy, kitten.”


End file.
